Dr. Jumba
by die artikel.| . }} }= link=Lêer:Sandra W Pain88 Skaterdress(2).jpg |image= |Description=♥♥Geen foto beskikbaar op die oomblik nie.♥♥ —Sandra Ws Gebruiker Pain88 ♥♥— Dr. Jumba Jookiba in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |katakana=ジャンバ・ジュキューバ博士 |romaji=Janba Jukyūba-hakase |engels= |alias= |en=Dr. Jumba |fr=Jumba Jookiba |de=Dr. Jamba Jukiba |es=Jumba Jookiba |it=Jumba Jookiba |pt= |type=Somebody |charworld1=Deep Space |role=Neutral |origin=Lilo & Stitch |company=Disney |game1=Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |enva=David Ogden Stiers |java=Shōzō Iizuka |galery= }} - Journaal = |journalBBS=Lilo and Stitch (2002) A self-proclaimed "evil genius." He was imprisoned for illegal genetic experimentation to make the mightiest creature in the galaxy: Experiment 626, whose only instinct is to destroy everything he touches. |journalUX=Lilo and Stitch (2002) A self-proclaimed "evil genius" who created Stitch. }}}} 'Dr. Jumba Jookiba'Dr Jumba Jookiba se van is verkeerd gespel as "Jukiba" in die krediete vir Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. is 'n inwoner van Deep Space. Die skepper van eksperiment 626 en eksperiment 221 maak hy sy Kingdom Hearts-debuut in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Hy is 'n self-verklaarde "bose genie" en word gearresteer weens onwettige genetiese eksperimentering en dien nou tyd in 'n sel binne die Turo-gevangenisblok. Verskyning Dr Jumba is 'n groot uitheemse met dowwe pers vel aan sy rugkant en 'n ligte pienk vel aan sy ventrale sy. Sy kop is taamlik bolagtig, en hy het 'n groot neus en mond. Dit lyk asof sy proporsioneel klein, slap ore aan die kante van sy nek is. Dr Jumba het vier oë; twee groot oë en twee klein oë, waarvan al vier liggeel sklera is. Hy het drie kort, haaragtige follikels aan die bokant van sy kop, en hy het viervingerige hande. Sy voete het blykbaar nie tone nie. Omdat Dr Jumba voor die tyd van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep in die tronk was, dra hy 'n tronkpak met 'n horisontale donker en ligblou strepe. Persoonlikheid Dr Jumba wil die sukses van sy eksperimente sien en daardeur die verheerliking van ander bereik. Dit is sy begeerte om beskou te word as die bose genie wat hy self glo. Dr Jumba raak egter kwaad as hy of sy eksperimente 'n mislukking genoem word. Hy sou eerder geknoei met voorwerpe om hom as geword fisies aktief, vandaar die groot buite. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terwyl Jumba sy tyd spandeer aan onwettige genetiese eksperimente in een sel van die Turo-gevangenisblok, hy getuies hoe veg Terra teen verskeie Unversed. Hy oorreed die sleutel-swaarddraer om hom vry te laat sodat hulle 'n "konstruktiewe" wese van sy skepping, genaamd "Eksperiment 626", kan red. Terra stem saam, en die twee vertrek om 626 saam te vind. Wanneer hulle uiteindelik die klein buitenaardse in 'n peul in die sel vind, stel Jumba hom vry en onthul hy dat hy bedoel is om 'n bose en kwaadwillige wese te wees waarvan die enigste instink is om alles wat hy aanraak te vernietig. 626 jaag dan na Terra en steel sy Wayfinder. Terra beveel hom om dit terug te gee omdat sy "vriend" dit aan hom gegee het. Jumba lag later van die idee dat 626 die konsep van vriendskap kan verstaan, maar hy is baie verbaas toe sy skepping die Wayfinder laat val en afstorm. Jumba vind Terra se teorie dat 626 glad nie kwaad is nie en verlang na vriende onmoontlik, en hy gee hom nog 'n demonstrasie van sy "bose genie" deur Eksperiment 221 te aktiveer vir die Keyblade-draer om te veg. Terra is oorwinnend, en hy en Jumba merk op dat na Eksperiment 221 Eksperiment 626 in pod vorm terugkeer na die Confinement Room. Jumba kyk hoe Terra vriendskap aan 626 probeer verklaar, maar hy is kwaad met die bespreking van Terra, aangesien dinge soos vriendskap die skepping se oorspronklike doel sou beskadig. Hy sê vir 626 dat hy reggestel moet word, maar alarms begin klink en die aankondiging word gemaak dat 626 en twee gevangenes ontsnap het. Terra vlug uit Deep Space en laat Jumba en 626 agter. Aqua is die volgende een wat Deep Space besoek, waar sy deur kaptein Gantu voor die Grand Councilwoman geneem word nadat sy verskeie Unversed vernietig het. Die Grand Councilwoman vertel Aqua dat die Unversed in die pad kom van die arrestasie van Jumba en Eksperiment 626, en vra die draer van die sleutelswaard om hulle te vernietig en ook om Jumba en sy eksperiment ongeskonde vas te lê. Aqua stem in om te doen soos gevra en vertrek, tot Gantu se ontevredenheid noudat sy pligte aan 'n vreemdeling opgedra is. Die Keyblade-meester vind uiteindelik die vlugtelinge op die Launch Deck, waar Jumba probeer om 626 terug te neem sodat hy hom kan regmaak. Aqua stop Jumba en 626 en kondig aan dat sy gemagtig is om hulle in hegtenis te neem, en toe 626 haar aankla om die Wayfinder te herwin, wat hy vroeër in die Turo-gevangenisblok gemaak en agtergelaat het, verduidelik Jumba aan Aqua dat die rede waarom sy skepping bekend is met die vorm van die Wayfinder en die doel daarvan is sy vorige ontmoeting met Terra. Jumba kla daarna by Aqua oor die negatiewe impak wat Terra op 626 gehad het, maar Gantu verskyn binnekort en probeer Jumba se lewe sowel as sy bose skepping beëindig. Aqua span saam met 626 om Gantu te beveg, en met hul oorwinning kom die Grand Councilwoman op en neem die twee vlugtelinge vas. Oorsprong In die Disney-film in 2002 word Jumba voor die Grand Council on Planet Turo gebring, beskuldig van onwettige genetiese eksperimentering. Die Raad word dan voorgelê met die nuutste skepping van Jumba, Eksperiment 626. Die Grand Councilwoman noem die wese 'n monster, en Jumba word gevolglik deur kaptein Gantu in hegtenis geneem. Dr. Jumba word later na die aarde gestuur om sy ontsnapte eksperiment terug te kry, maar hy misluk. In plaas daarvan vind Dr. Jumba 'n nuwe Ohana in Hawaii saam met 'n dogtertjie, Lilo, en haar ouer suster, Nani. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels